Not applicable.
STATEMENT REGARDING FEDERALLY SPONSORED RESEARCH OR DEVELOPMENT
Not applicable.
This invention relates to aerosol containers, and more particularly, to a connector for packaging two or more containers together so the resultant package is available for retail sale as a single unit.
Aerosol containers come in standard sizes and their contents are used for many purposes. Typically, aerosol containers are sold as a single unit. Sometimes, however, it is desirable to sell two containers together at a retail outlet. As a matter of convenience, rather than having the customer pick two individual containers off the shelf, it is desirable if the containers were packaged as a single unit. The present invention teaches various connectors for joining at least two aerosol containers together so they can be sold as a unit.
It is known to connect containers together so they can be sold as a unit. Two liter soda bottles are packaged together as a two pack. Beer and soda cans and bottles are packaged together, usually as a six pack. The two liter packaging consists, for example, of a plastic handle having extensions which fit over the top of each liter bottle and grasp the bottle about its neck. When carried, the bottles hang suspended from the handle. The six packs typically have two rows, side-by-side, of three plastic loops which fit tightly about the side of the bottle or can somewhere below the top of the bottle or can. Aerosol containers present a different packaging problem from these tops of bottles or cans. For one thing, the containers are smaller than the two liter bottles. Second, aerosol containers have a removable cap which is replaced after contents of the container are dispensed. This is because all the contents of the aerosol container are usually not dispensed at one time. Accordingly, it is important that the containers be so handled that the cap is not displaced during handling. On the other hand, when a beer or soda bottle or can is opened, the contents are usually consumed in a very short period of time. Finally, regardless of whether cans or bottles are packaged together, they are arranged in a side-by-side, horizontal arrangement. With some aerosol containers, it is desirable to package them vertically.
It is also known to package two or more containers together using a shrink wrap or the like. However, once this wrapping is torn apart, the container must be handled and stored as separate units. It is a feature of the present invention that the connectors enable the container to be kept together, even if one of the units is being used.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a connector for use in attaching at least two aerosol containers together so they can be sold as a unit. The containers can dispense the same or different products. One type of connector allows the aerosol containers to be connected together one above the other; while the other connectors allow the containers to be connected together side-by-side. Graphics can be printed on a portion of the connectors advertising the name of the product manufacturer, product information, sales price, etc. The connectors are made of a plastic material which holds the containers together as a unit both for sale and storage, but which allows an individual container to be readily removed. The connector is lightweight, low cost, allows easy assembly of a two container package, and is disposable.
In accordance with the invention, generally stated, a connector is used in packaging together two aerosol containers for sale as a unit. A first connector segment attaches to one aerosol container, and a second connector segment attaches to the other aerosol containers. The connector segments grasp adjacent portions of the respective aerosol containers which, in one embodiment are stacked vertically, one above the other, and in other embodiments horizontally in a side-by-side configuration. In two of the embodiments, the connector is formed as a one piece, integral connector. In a third embodiment, the connector segments are separate pieces with one piece attaching to the top, cap portion of the containers, and the other piece attaching to the base of the respective containers. In each embodiment the containers are handled as a single unit regardless of whether one container or the other, or the connector, is used to move the containers. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.